Atención, soledad y celos
by lustus
Summary: Eren como siempre no tiene cuidado en sus palabras, pero esta vez no sabrá el efecto que tendrán en su hermana, de hecho, ni siquiera ella lo sabe. Y de lo único de lo que Mikasa esta segura es que la única persona con derecho a insultar al sargento, es ella.


( )

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Solo la trama y la locura es mía.

* * *

** ATENCIÓN, SOLEDAD Y CELOS**

Eren era muy hiriente. Y eso Mikasa lo sabía a la perfección y, de verdad, que eso ya le daba igual. Porque en el fondo ella sabia que la mitad de las veces él no pensaba lo que decía, porque sabia que Eren de verdad no pensaba mucho en lo que hacia. O, más resumidamente, a ella le daba igual porque sabía que su hermano realmente no era muy bueno en el asunto de pensar. Y ambos estaban bien con eso.

Incluso ambos habían desarrollado ya una costumbre de olvido rápido. Y por eso Eren se sorprendió cuando ella reacciono ante sus palabras.

Esto paso en una tarde normal, bueno, normal en la situación en la que se encontraban. Lo que quería decir que lo que quedaba del escuadrón 104 estaba abajo, en casa. El sargento debería en su cuarto "haciendo papeleo", lo que era una pobre excusa para mantenerse alejados de todos. Y Mikasa como siempre estaba en el tejado, viendo como caía el sol, lo que también era excusa para mantenerse lejos de los demás. O sea, era una tarde normal.

Hasta que Eren quebró esa normalidad cuando se acerco _voluntariamente_ a Mikasa.

Y aunque ella lo había escuchando trepando al tejado casi desde que lo había pensado, y en una actitud no normal en ella, decidió esperar a que el diera el primer paso.

Y obviamente tuvo que esperar mucho.

Eren en un primer momento solo se quedo detrás de ella, como esperando una invitación. Y cuando esta no llegó, el simplemente fue y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Pero, Mikasa ni siquiera lo miró, lo que lo desoriento bastante, vale decir. Luego vinieron un seguidilla de suspiros dramáticos de parte del chico, cada uno mas dramático y exagerado que el anterior. Para finalmente darse por vencido.

-¿otra vez aquí, Mikasa?- preguntó el chico. Ella solo respondió con un asentimiento. Y de nuevo el silencio.

Lo mas increíble de los silencios entre ambos, era que no eran silencios incomodos, para ninguno. Pero, de nuevo, recordemos que Eren no era muy bueno en el asunto de pensar.

- Acabo de terminar de limpiar la cocina, ¿sabes?- dijo- … y estaba hecha una asquerosidad.

Mikasa solo se encogió de hombros, distraída. Realmente no entendía cual Era la obsesión de Eren con la limpieza últimamente. Aunque, claro, tenía una "pequeña" sospecha al respecto. Y eso le causaba cierta molestia. Y culpa.

Eren, por su parte, ya estaba arto de que no le pusieran atención. Joder, que estaban todos ahí para custodiarlo, ¿no? ¿Entonces como explicar que nadie le prestara atención? O sea, de los chicos, igual se olvida (se lleva mal con Jean y Connie lo desespera). De Armin, es molesto, es su mejor amigo, después de todo. Pero, ¿de Mikasa? Eso roza lo imperdonable.

Tal vez por eso siguió hablando.

- ¿me sorprendí por ti sabes? Pues tú siempre has sido la ordenada, pero esta semana has sido una autentica cerda-

Y Eren sabia que estaba diciendo cosas malas, pero en serio quería que alguien le pusiera atención. Estaba siendo infantil, y le daba igual.

Pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. Y es que Eren ya le había dicho tantas cosas en sus momentos de furia que "autentica cerda" casi parecía un elogio.

Eren suspiro. En serio no era su día. Así que solo continuo hablando como si estuviera solo. Porque Mikasa realmente no contaba como compañía.

- Pero no eres la única, ¿eh?- continuo- todos simplemente van por ahí sin cuidar la limpieza ni nada. Solo dejan las cosas tiradas y además me regañan por mantener el orden, o sea, ¿Qué se creen?... Y luego viene el sargento Levi, ese sujeto es realmente un raro. Porque cuando estábamos en el castillo no había nada más importante que la limpieza, pero aquí ni siquiera se fija si hay platos sucios en fregadero. Estoy pensando que definitivamente es un maldito enano bipolar. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo como un puto amo dando ordenes a medio mundo y llega aquí y se convierta en una estúpida sombra qu…

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Mikasa de una forma extraña.

Tal vez sea por lo extraño que era escuchar a Eren decir tantas palabrotas juntas, tal vez estaba realmente cansada de su parloteo inútil o quizás era el hecho de que estaba tan acostumbrada a ser ella quien llamaba así a Lev…, perdón, al sargento, que sentía una cierta posesividad en los apodos. Pero, sea cual sea la razón, Mikasa de repente estaba a medio camino del suelo, después de un salto rápido y directo desde el tejado.

Desde el tejado Eren le gritaba preocupado que tal estaba, mientras la maldecía y le pedía que volviera. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero a Mikasa le daba igual, ella ya estaba adentro de la casa con intenciones de encerrarse en su habitación.

No entendía que le pasaba ni porque había reaccionado así. Solo sabia que no le gustaba que Eren tratase así a Levi, porque él realmente no lo entendía, porque él no sabía quien era Levi o que había sufrido. Y si bien, ella tampoco sabia mucho, por lo menos si estaba orgullosa de comprenderlo mejor que Eren. Además estaba el asunto de los apodos con que lo llamo, fue bastante curioso, porque ella había ocupado varios para referirse a Levi antes. Solo que ella se los había dicho a la cara. En su habitación. Casi cada noche desde que llegaron a la cabaña.

Y luego estaba el asunto de los celos. No sabia de quien por quien, pero sabia que tenia celos.

Habian mucho asuntos en su mente.

Mikasa suspiro y se tiro hacia atrás en su cama, mirando el techo.

Ella estaba mucho mejor cuando era una piedra que no sentía.

Ella estaba mucho mejor cuando no tenia que preocuparse por sentimientos idiotas y traicioneros.

Ella, realmente, estaba mucho mejor antes de Levi Rivaille. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba mucho peor.

* * *

Okey, primer fic de esta serie así que favor de NO tener piedad conmigo. Tiren todos lo tomatazos que quieran xD (aunque también me gustan las palabras de amor, eh?)

De verdad espero que les haya gustado, agradezco Review pero agradezco mucho más su tiempo.

Hasta la próxima.

( )


End file.
